RationalWiki
RationalWiki is a community that is dedicated to providing information on a vast spectrum of subjects/topics like science, skepticism, critical thinking, philosophy and much more. In addition, RationalWiki also refutes bullshit involving pseudo-science, religious fundamentalism, and it provides criticism on how these topics are handled in media. The wiki first started in 2007 when a user by the name of "Tmtoulouse" left a comment on someone's wiki page, sparking the idea of Rationalwiki. The wiki's arch-nemesis is Conservapedia, a wiki that reads as if every far-right dipshit that the DPs have ever gone up against all decided to create a batshit insane wiki. However, there is a superior alternative. The Good and Bad of RationalWiki The Good: * Most articles tend to be very two-sided and nuanced. This varies depending on the author(s) and/or the subject. * Provides excellent and often hilarious articles on a spectrum of subjects without using any appeal to emotion at all, only using solid logic, though that varies depending on which article you end up into. You might want to stick to articles regarding conspiracy theories or creationism and avoid those related some related to feminism if you want. * Provides many detailed articles regarding political ideologies, philosophy, culture, medicine, biology, religion, sociology, etc. * Deconstructs the shit out of batshit insane conspiracy theories or astonishingly ridiculous conspiratard movements like the Illuminati, Majestic-12, anti-vaxxers, The Tea Party Movement, Birthers, etc. * We like to claim that Rational Wiki has a heavy contingent of SJWs, but that's not necessarily true. For example, they went out of their way to deconstruct the fuck out of the whole Prejudice + Power thing. * The majority of the feminist users on RW are the cool kind of feminists, in the way that they admit men have problems too and aren't whiny bitches. The Bad: * When it comes to SJW or feminist bias, it can really vary depending on the author. It can either have none, be close to the line of SJW bias, or it can be right up to the line (but never cross it). The exception being the micro-aggression article, in which it goes full whiny bitch. One could argue that this very wiki has an anti-feminist bias, which is true, but the purpose of this wiki is, for the most part, a semi-amusing read. Unlike Rationalwiki, which is supposed to be from a rational viewpoint, and thus, shouldn't be too much of a whiny feminist. * RationalWiki turns out to be not so rational at times, as they perpetuate bullshit like privilege, the wage gap, and micro-aggressions. It should be noted that they at least say that privilege isn't a universal thing and is somewhat two-sided, something many Tumblr users seem to forget. * They believe in fucking Rape Culture. To be fair though, they do say that men are affected heavily by it. * They carry on ridiculous rumors about our beloved TJ regarding cannibalism and insults towards a rape victim that he himself refuted long ago, as well as rumors about him scamming a shitload of money. Kind of displaying how biased, unresearched and stupid some articles are, as they perpetuate the Tumblr feminist narrative about him. Though let's be fair, that pile of garbage definitely deserves it. * Their GamerGate coverage is predictably about as one-sided as it gets, going as far as to defend confirmed incestuous pedophile Sarah Nyberg. RW views on people related to the Drunken Peasants * 'The Amazing Atheist- ' Doesn't necessarily like him, but they have lightened their attitudes towards him. * 'Atheism-is-unstoppable-' Hates this guy, and for good reasons too. * 'Jaclyn Glenn- '''Doesn't seem to like her, called her an 'MRA apologist' (whatever that means). * '''Thunderf00t- '''Mixed Bag, they seem to really like his older works, but they don't like his anti-feminism. * '''Dusty Smith- '''They think Dusty has a " bit of an ego problem and is a bit of a jerk", despite Dusty being a relatively nice guy. They do admit that it might be an act. * '''PaulsEgo- '''They really like him! * '''Steven Crowder-' They seem to have a distaste for this guy, which they're justified for having. * 'Wild Bill For America-' They essentially think that he's a crazy old fuck. Which he is. * 'Brett Keane-' They Dislike him. * 'Anita Sarkeesian- '''They suck her big feminist cunt for the most part. * '''Steve Shives- '''Another dishonest overly-positive fluff piece that reads like a North Korean pamphlet on the history of Kim Jong-un. Probably edited daily by Shives himself, because let's be honest: who's left that even likes him without being blocked? * '''Miss Kitty- '''One of the few times RationalWiki is honest about somebody who calls themselves a feminist as she's found in their list of Webshites. To quote RationalWiki themselves: Dominatrix YouTuber. Made a video entitled "Why I HATE People Who Aren't Feminists". Near the end of the video, made the comment, I don't want to argue with you if you disagree with me. * '''Big Red- ' Another feminist RationalWiki dislikes and for good reason. Trivia * TJ read an article from the wiki about the "Rape Culture" that apparently exists. * Anyone sad enough to start an entire wiki dedicated to bashing strangers online should probably kill themselves. * RationalWiki despises TJ and Thunderf00t... not a big surprise. * On episode 206, the peasants read RationalWiki's page on Steve Shives. They essentially sucked his dick the entire article. Category:Feminists Category:Websites Category:Wikis Category:White Knights Category:Atheists Category:Liberals Category:Antagonists Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Idiots Category:Wage Gap Believers Category:Allies